Amor y Prejuicio
by Guishe
Summary: “no quiero más clases de falsa moral que nadie es culpable por amar. En mi pecho no late la razón, sólo el más sincero y puro amor.”


Holaaa holaaa!  
bueno, aki venimos Guishe y yo otravez haciendo d las nuestras jaja, ahora traemos un one shot de Harry y Pansy!! sip loco lo sabemos jaja  
bueno, hemos dedicado mucho a esto asi ke esperemos k les gustee!! djen muchas firmitas!! jaja i bueno las dejo con la diosa de los fics, GUISHE!!...

y bueno a ver--- aqui vine!! aunque la diosa aca es Himeko no le hagan caso  
jaja  
bueno chicas que decirles.. nos salio del alma hacer esto..ademas somos una bomba de tiempo cuando queremos escribir juntas..,.. no hemos tardado mas que dos dias y debido al horario de cada una.. pero la verdad que a mi me fascinooo!!

es maginifico y seguin himeko hasta se emosiono!

espero ver muchas de mis firmitas  
asi nos llenamos de alegria

FELICES FIESTAS POR SI NO LAS VEOO

Y HIMEKO  
UNA VEZ MAS UN PLACER TRABAJAR CONTIGO!

eres de lo mejor!

**Guishe**

* * *

**"Amor y prejuicio"**

* * *

-¡Harry cuidado! – Seamus Finnigan se lanzó hacia Harry dejándolo fuera del alcance del hechizo lanzado por un mortífago.

-¡Desmaius! – Gritó Harry hacia su atacante – Gracias Seamus – ayudó al chico a levantarse.

-Descuida, Harry, deberíamos retirarnos, ya hay muchos heridos – Seamus miraba a sus compañeros caídos.

Harry miró a su grupo de compañeros tendidos en el suelo, la verdad es que la batalla no corría a favor de la orden.

-Tengo que eliminar al líder de su grupo – dijo Harry decidido corriendo hacia un grupo de mortífagos que combatían a unos metros de distancia de su posición.

-¡Espera Harry! – Harry podía ser un gran hechicero, pero correr hacia un grupo de mortífagos el sólo era completo suicidio. Varios de los aurores combatiendo se dieron cuenta de la acción de Harry así que lo siguieron, le cubrían la espalda protegiéndolo de hechizos de los mortífagos que se daban cuenta de la dirección en la que se dirigía Harry.

-¡PARKINSON! – Gritó Harry furioso cuando por fin pudo visualizar a la líder del grupo que asesinaba a un auror - ¡DESMAIUS! – a pesar de que el hechizo fue directo a Pansy pudo esquivarlo con un simple movimiento de varita.

-Vaya, Potter… atrevida acción la tuya – dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-Esto termina aquí Parkinson, ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! – los ojos de Pansy se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la inminente muerte que se avecinaba, pero uno de los mortífagos que la flanqueaba se atravesó en el camino de la maldición, cayendo muerto al instante.

Pansy miró a Blaise Zabinni morir por salvarla justo frente a sus ojos, sintió un nudo en la garganta, el había sido su amigo y ahora había muerto por la varita de Harry - ¡Pagarás eso Potter! – así comenzó el lanzamiento de innumerables hechizos entre ambos chicos.

Los hechizos eran lanzados por ambas partes con odio, un odio que sobrepasaba todo…tanto que parecía que el mundo a su lado se había extinguido y que solo ellos dos quedaban…  
Se alejaron tanto de donde se encontraban que no se dieron cuenta de donde se encontraban o hacia donde se dirigían… al final del trayecto que estaban realizando había una cueva, que a simple vista parecía que se desmoronaría con solo asomarse, pero los jóvenes estaban tan compenetrados en la lucha que no se dieron cuenta que estaban a adentrándose a algo totalmente peligroso para ambos.

-Potter! – gruñía Pansy con cada hechizo que enviaba y este lograba esquivarlo.

-Parkinson – replicaba con odio Harry mientras con gran hazaña lograba esquivar un nuevo hechizo para lanzar uno más potente a su contrincante.  
Pronto se vieron envueltos en una nube de polvo y ambos quedaron sorprendidos con lo que estaba pasando… algo a su alrededor se desmoronaba… con lo cual sin pensarlo dejaron de lados los hechizos y comenzaron a correr para salvarse… pero quedaron encerrados en la cueva que no habían visto.

Entre la polvareda y la falta de aire comenzaron a alejarse y adentrarse un poco mas al lugar, solo para poder tomar un poco de oxigeno y ver como lograrían salir del gran lió en el que se encontraban metidos y mas aun como lograban salir con vida.

Cada uno estaba pensando que lo peor de todo esto, es que se encontraba con el otro, aquella persona que más detestaba y se enviaban miradas asesinas a cada instante que transcurrían dentro del lugar.

- ¡Ves lo que hiciste Potter! ¡Por tu culpa nos hemos quedado encerrados aquí!

-¿Mi culpa?... si eso te hace sentir mejor piensa lo que quieras Parkinson – Harry examinaba la pared de rocas que los había dejado aislados del exterior.

-Como sea, no pienso quedarme encerrada aquí para morir – Pansy alzó su varita hacia las rocas y antes de que convocara un hechizo Harry la tumbó cayendo encima de ella.

-¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡¿Qué pensabas hacer?!

-Pues que te pareció Potter, ¡derrumbar la pared y salir de aquí!

-Sí claro buenísima idea la tuya, mira a tu alrededor Parkinson, la cueva esta como para derrumbarse hasta con el más mínimo roce, convoca un hechizo y moriremos más rápido de lo que puedas decir Quidditch – el chico se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose la capa, extendió una mano hacia Pansy para ayudarla a levantarse pero ésta lo ignoró levantándose con una mirada colérica.

-Genial, ¡todo esto es culpa tuya!- extendió su varita posándola en el cuello de Harry, acto reflejo, el chico se quedó tieso como una tabla mirando a Pansy desafiante.

-Mátame si quieres, seguramente tú sola con un cadáver podrás pensar en una mejor manera de salir de aquí con vida – Pansy lo miró furiosa pero tenía que admitirlo, necesitaba de Potter para salir de ésta.

Pansy soltó un resoplido molesta y retiró la varita del cuello de Harry.

-Así esta mejor – dijo Harry serio girándose nuevamente hacia la pared de piedras a sus espaldas.

-¿Alguna idea? – le preguntó Pansy de mala gana.

-¡Lumos! – Harry no contestó a la chica, necesitaba una mejor vista para pensar en algún plan, la cueva estaba tan oscura que con trabajos alcanzaba a distinguir la figura de Pansy detrás de él.

Harry recorrió una y otra vez el muro iluminándolo con su varita, tratando de encontrar algún orificio, algo, lo que fuera que le indicara el grosor de la pared.

-¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar desesperada Pansy.

Harry le gruñó como respuesta, pero resignado se giró a mirarla – No puedo saber que tan grueso esta el muro, sería un riesgo tratar de derribarlo

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan B? ¡OH grandísimo Potter!

-No es momento de tu sarcasmo Parkinson – la aludida simplemente le hizo una mueca de disgusto – desde que necesitamos el uno del otro para salir de esto con vida, deberíamos de tratar de dejar las diferencias a un lado

-¿Dejar las diferencias a un lado Potter? – la mirada de Pansy se encendió de furia – acabas de matar a uno de mis mejores amigos – masculló entre dientes

Harry soltó una risa irónica – No voy a decir que lo siento porque te estaría mintiendo, estamos en guerra Parkinson… además, si a esas vamos, yo también tengo una amiga que vengar, ¿no crees? – el chico levantó la varita amenazante a Pansy, de repente una ira tremenda había inundado su ser.

Pansy alzó su varita rápidamente como respuesta mientras una sonrisa malévola se extendía en su rostro – Ah sí claro, Luna Lovegood – parecía disfrutar del recuerdo lo que hizo que las manos de Harry comenzaran a temblar de la furia – No voy a decir que lo siento porque te estaría mintiendo – la chica citó las palabras de Harry riendo.

-Tienes razón, quizá debería matarte en este mismo momento – la voz de Harry temblaba y los ojos parecía que le explotarían por la furia.

-Hazlo, como tú dijiste, necesitas de mí tanto como yo de ti para salir de aquí – la mirada de Pansy se había vuelto divertida mientras veía como Harry se debatía en el interior por terminar o no con la vida de quién mató a una de sus más cercanas amigas. A ella no le importaría empezar ahí mismo una batalla, vengaría a Blaise, pero… ¿la venganza era precio suficiente para su propia muerte?

Harry bajó la varita aún furioso – Descuida… cuando salgamos de aquí vengaré la muerte de Luna, eso te lo prometo – dicho esto comenzó a caminar decidido dentro de la cueva, le quedaba claro que por el otro lado no podrían salir.

-De eso puedes estar seguro Potter – murmuró Pansy en voz baja mientras seguía a Harry cueva adentro.

Harry comenzó a tocar con sus manos las paredes, quería ver si allí notaba algo que le indicara algún indicio de algo, aunque no sabia verdaderamente que era lo que hacia, jamás se había encontrado en una situación igual… pero debía probar lo que fuera para que por lo menos sus consuelos y esperanzas no desaparecieran. Quería hacer las cosas bien… aunque sus pensamientos no dejaban que su compañera se apartara del todo.  
Harry no podía perdonar a Pansy la muerte de Luna, no podía, no quería, pero sin embargo quería sacarla de allí con vida. Eran sentimientos que le frustraban a cada instante, no podía ser un caballero con el enemigo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Por otro lado Pansy estaba también con sus pensamientos encontrados, había fingido con Harry que no le importaba la muerte de Luna, pero no era así, si le importaba… porque odiaba ser lo que era, lo que siempre sus padres habían puesto ante ella. Odiaba todo lo que correspondía a la guerra, pero aun así odiaba a Harry por quererla matar, por matar a Blaise, por tener razón, por ser bueno y por ser querido por quien es.  
No podía permitirse que el la viera flaquear, ella no era de esas mujeres que se desmoronaban delante de un hombre y menos delante de Potter. Aunque no había querido que su vida concluyera así, seria mejor que todo acabara, por lo menos no vería los ojos decepcionados de sus padres y mucho menos los ojos de dolor de los padres de su mejor amigo… ella era la culpable… ese hechizo debió llegarle a ella… y acabar con todo su sufrimiento.

Harry por un instante giró su cara para hablar con Pansy y creyó ver lagrimas en sus ojos… volvió su cabeza a la pared… y se refregó los ojos, no lo podía creer…sabia perfectamente que esa mujer no tenia sentimientos, ni dolor.

Volvió a mirarla y no vio ni una lagrima salir de esos ojos negros…y fríos. Claro estaba que Pansy al momento en que se percató de la mirada de Harry, furiosa secó sus ojos y comenzó a tocar ella misma las paredes… con tal bronca que pudo sentir como unas pocas piedras comenzaban a salirse.

-Bien tú Parkinson, sigue así… nos hundiremos entre las rocas – se mofó Harry mientras la miraba algo confundido pero con ira.

-Pues, perdona, "Gran-Potter-lo-sé-todo" – dijo furiosa Pansy y paso golpeándole el hombro mientras sola se adentraba a la oscuridad absoluta.

-Pues que te vaya bien – dijo Harry mientras la veía marcharse. – "que mas da" – pensó aunque no pudo evitar echar un vistazo hacia donde se había marchado Pansy, temía que su incompetencia hiciera estragos en el lugar. Pero más allá de eso lo que temía y sabía que era así, era que le sucediera algo, pero no quería admitirlo, porque no podía estar sintiendo eso sobre una persona que no se lo merecía. Pero aun así, por un pequeño instante le pareció una mujer frágil.

Agitó su cabeza de lado a lado queriendo sacar esos pensamientos y siguió caminando un poco mas tocando las paredes… hasta que algo lo dejó completamente helado en el lugar en que se encontraba.

Se escuchó un ruido y piedras caer pero lo que más lo impactó fue el grito que Pansy pegó. Se encontraba en peligro y él no sabia como actuar.

-¡PANSY! – el miedo recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo de Harry, con cuidado trató de seguir la dirección de dónde el grito de la chica había venido, pero la oscuridad lo traicionaba y la luz de su varita no era suficiente para ver con claridad dónde pisaba, al momento de girar en una esquina casi resbala y cae a lo que parecía ser una enorme fosa sin fondo - ¡Maldita sea! – maldijo desde el suelo tratando de no resbalarse a la hora de levantarse. Arrodillado se asomó cuidadosamente a la fosa, no era tan ancha, pero no podía vérsele el fondo.

-¿¡Pansy!? – deseó con toda su alma que la chica no hubiera caído ahí, "Qué más da" volvió a pensar pero sintió un retortijón en el estómago que le daba la contraria, él no tenía el corazón frío y duro como ella, vengaría a su amiga pero lo haría de una manera justa y honorable, no la abandonaría ahí a su suerte, eso no sería algo digno de un Gryffindor.

-¡Aquí! – el grito de Pansy vino acompañado de un gemido de dolor, para la mala suerte de Harry la voz si provenía de dentro de la fosa. Con su varita trató de iluminar y buscarla dentro de tanta oscuridad, y por fin ahí la encontró, atrapada en un saliente de rocas a unos quince metros debajo de la posición de Harry.

Harry suspiró con alivio, caminó alrededor de la orilla de la fosa quedando en la misma dirección que Pansy. - ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

-¿¡Tú qué crees!? – un nuevo gemido de dolor.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco - ¡No te muevas, bajaré por ti! – Miró nuevamente hacia abajo para calcular con exactitud - ¡Descendo! – se hechizó a sí mismo y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba a un lado de la chica. Pansy trató de incorporarse pero un nuevo gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios - ¿Dónde te duele? – preguntó Harry alarmado ante la expresión de la chica.

-…El brazo… y… el pie – logró decir entre jadeos. Harry miró las zonas indicadas por la chica y un escalofrío le subió por la espalda. El brazo de Pansy no parecía estar roto, pero su hombro salía de su posición haciendo un bulto, el pie de la chica se inclinaba en una dirección poco normal y por todo el cuerpo se hacían evidentes varias heridas y raspones.

-Ya veo, no está tan mal – la voz de Harry pretendía ser tranquilizadora pero Pansy le dedicó una mirada asesina – de acuerdo, no es nada que no se pueda arreglar

-¿Ahora eres médico Potter?

Harry chistó con la lengua como respuesta, tomó a Pansy por la cintura para ayudarla a sentarse.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó la chica alarmada al ver cómo Harry dejaba, cuidadosamente, al descubierto su hombro.

-Como pensé – el gesto de Harry parecía pensativo – tienes el hombro dislocado

Pansy frunció el entrecejo - ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Acaso en Hogwa…

-He visto otros hombros dislocados por eso lo sé – le interrumpió rápidamente Harry para no escuchar lo que seguro sería un sarcasmo por parte de la chica – Hace tiempo Ron se lastimó jugando Quidditch y se dislocó el hombro, Hermione lo examinó y dijo que en un curso muggle de primeros auxilios había aprendido como regresar el hombro a su posición original… creo que puedo recordar como lo hizo – una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Harry. Pansy se quedó anonadada viendo como un brillo especial aparecía en los ojos de Harry al recordar a sus amigos y el corazón le dio un vuelco, después miró su sonrisa decidida y sintió que las mejillas se le ruborizaban, giró bruscamente su cara hacia otra dirección.

-¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó confundido Harry

-N-No nada… sólo arréglalo – le ordenó

-Uy, a alguien no le enseñaron a decir "por favor" en su casa – masculló Harry entre dientes mientras trataba de recordar como debía empujar el hueso.

El corazón de Pansy comenzó a acelerarse cuando sintió las manos tibias de Harry tocar su hombro, y sin poder evitarlo un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-¿¡Te dolió!? – le preguntó Harry alarmado al sentir a la chica temblando.

Pansy lo miró confundida - ¿Ya lo hiciste? – preguntó aún viendo el bulto en su hombro.

-N-no… es que me asusté al verte temblar

Pansy se volvió a ruborizar así que agachó la cabeza - ¡Sólo hazlo rápido! – se desesperó

-Uy que genio – fue lo último que Pansy escuchó a decir a Harry porque lo siguiente que escuchó fue un fuerte "crack" acompañado de un dolor intenso en el hombro.

-¡AHH! – el dolor fue muy intenso por un momento pero poco a poco se fue extinguiendo hasta dejar una simple molestia en el brazo.

No fue hasta que el dolor cesó que Pansy se dio cuenta que Harry la había rodeado con sus brazos y la apretaba con fuerza, en un intento seguramente de hacerla soportar el dolor.

La chica se aclaró la garganta incomoda ante la muestra tan afectuosa de Harry. –… Eh P-Pot-ter… el dolor ya pasó

Harry pareció reaccionar y rápidamente la soltó carraspeando incómodo también – L-lo siento… sólo pensé que ayudaría

-Si claro – bramó molesta

-Sabes, debido a la situación en la que te encuentras deberías tratar de ser un poco más amable ¿no crees?

-Lo siento Gran Potter, pero no puedo ser amable con gente a la que simplemente no soporto

-Pues yo no te soporto y sin embargo estoy siendo amable, así que, haz un esfuerzo – ambos chicos se miraban de manera desafiante, Pansy enfurecida intento levantarse y un nuevo grito de dolor la desarmó.

-Mi pie – se quejó apretando los ojos con fuerza.

-Pues no es lo más inteligente tratar de apoyar un pie roto, claro que te iba a doler – la regañó Harry mientras con su varita apuntaba el pie de la chica.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-…Bueno, no sé reparar huesos, pero puedo hacer que desaparezcan y así no te dolerá – dijo decidido

-¡¿QUÉ?!, ¿¡acaso la falta de oxígeno te hizo perder la razón!?, ¡no puedes quitarme los huesos! – Harry escuchaba sus reclamos con los ojos en blanco - ¡si me quitas los huesos no podré caminar idiota! – terminó sus reclamos Pansy agitada por la falta de aire.

-Ah claro, pero con los huesos rotos si podrás caminar ¿no? – la chica abrió la boca para contestarle pero se dio cuenta de que la lógica estaba de parte de Harry.

-De acuerdo, arréglalo – contestó enfunfurruñada, Harry no pudo más que sonreír ante su victoria.

-¡Brackium Emendo! – al instante los huesos del pie de Pansy desaparecieron dejando su extremidad parecida a una gelatina.

-Es asqueroso – se quejó Pansy mirando el movimiento tan peculiar que hacía su pie.

Harry suspiró sonoramente – Pero, ¿duele?

-…No

-OK, asunto arreglado – el chico se puso de pie con cuidado poniéndose de espaldas a Pansy para después ponerse en cuclillas – Sube – le ordenó

La chica lo miró confundida - ¿Eh?

-Que subas a mi espalda – Harry hacía un enorme esfuerzo por hablar tranquilamente.

-Pe-pero

El chico bufó desesperado girándose nuevamente a la chica, tomándola del brazo que no estaba lastimado la subió a su espalda ágilmente.

-¡Potter!

-Shhh, no puedes caminar con el pie así – le recordó, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia arriba - ¡Ascendió!

……….

-¡Ascendió! – pero nuevamente no pasó nada.

-¿Pero que demonios pasa? – examinó su varita pero esta se encontraba en perfecto estado, siguió tratando y tratando pero no importaba cuantas veces conjurara el hechizo, simplemente no pasaba nada.

Harry bajo a Pansy algo frustrado y esta callo al suelo golpeándose fuerte su trasero.

-Potter que bruto – dijo la chica acomodándose en el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-¿que?- dijo Harry que termino de darse por vencido con su varita y miro a la muchacha en el suelo… -OH! Perdona – dijo Harry sintiéndose mal por el descuido.

-ya, ya – dijo Pansy apoyando la espalda a la fría pared. – parece que todo indica que no saldremos aquí y moriremos de inanición.

-y tu tan optimista como siempre – bufo el moreno sentándose frente a ella pensando que era lo que había sucedido.

-yo soy realista – dijo Pansy cerrando los ojos y poniendo las manos en su cara. No podía creer que todo esto le estuviera pasando a ella.

Harry mientras tanto intento ignorar a Pansy y siguió intentando hacer funcionar su varita que hasta hacia dos segundos le andaba a la perfección. No comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando.  
Intento una y otra y otra vez más y no logro nada, solo hacia que hiciera chispas y que Pansy bufara de la indignación.

-Ya Potter, para un poco con eso! – dijo ya harta la muchacha.

-bueno Parkinson por lo menos yo estoy intentando salir de aquí, aunque esto se te debe dar mucho mejor a vos que a mi, ya que te encanta la oscuridad y este debe ser uno de tus sitios preferidos no… van contigo…- dijo furioso Harry y en un susurro espeto – víbora.

-¿Que fue lo que dijiste Potter?- dijo la morena indignada había escuchado cada una de sus palabras y la susurrada también, al oír eso se sintió tan miserable que no pudo mantener fija por mas de un segundo la mirada de Harry, temía que la viera flaquear y derramar lagrimas ante lo que le había dicho.

-yo…yo…perdóname – dijo Harry el cual se sintió culpable luego de decir esas cosas – solo me deje llevar por el momento y la bronca.

-es lo que realmente piensas de mi – dijo Pansy dándose cuenta de cómo todos decían y criticaban su conducta cuando jamás nadie se intereso saber porque era como era y porque hacia lo que hacia. Claro era mucho más fácil criticar que ayudar. Pero ella no necesitaba ayuda, ella siempre había logrado hacer por si misma las cosas aunque no podía negar que envidiaba a Harry por los grandes amigos que tenia pero ella no podía quejarse había conocido a la persona que hacia que su vida fuera mas llevadera, pero ahora… no estaba con vida y eso era gracias a Potter. La fuerza del odio se llego a sus ojos los cuales de la furia hicieron que sus lágrimas explotaran.  
Se tomo con ambas manos la cabeza y una angustia se apodero de ella, no podía contener mas las lagrimas, no podía contener mas la fachada de chica fuerte… ya no tenia ganas de nada y le daba lo mismo lo que ahora mismo estuviera pensando Harry, solo quería desahogarse.

-Pan...pan...Pansy – dijo Harry sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo, pero tenia sentimientos encontrados, quería que sufriera por todo lo que había hecho pero no entendía porque se sentía de la manera que se sentía al verla así, desmoronada, quizás la certeza de que no tenia sentimientos había hecho olvidar a harry que ella también era un ser humano y por mas que se hiciera la frívola todo el tiempo ella también tenia derecho a llorar.

Harry no sabia que hacer, estaba totalmente sacado, jamás había sido bueno consolando a sus amigos y mucho menos a sus enemigos.

Se acerco a la muchacha y poso una mano en el hombro sano de esta pero Pansy se re retiro con violencia.

-Potter, no quiero tu lastima – dijo secándose furiosa las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer.

-No… – dijo Harry pero no podía pretender que la chica le agradeciera después de lo que le había hecho.

-tu crees que soy así porque quiero serlo, tu crees que tu vida es un infierno cuando no has visto el mió… tu te crees mejor que yo, y quizás lo seas pero mis elecciones no tuvieron nada que ver conmigo.- dijo desahogándose. – soy una inbesil por no poder poner un freno ante lo que se estaba viniendo, si quieres puedes llamarlo cobardia, pero te juro Potter que hubiera preferido realmente que me mataras antes de seguir con mi vida como hasta ahora.

Harry se había sorprendido ante lo que le estaba diciendo la muchacha, jamás había creído que dentro de esa coraza dura y fría hubiera un ser que sufría por lo que era y quizás mucho mas de lo que el pensaba, sin quererlo se acerco mas a ella y poso una mano sobre la suya diciéndole.

-No eres una imbécil. Todos nos equivocamos a veces en elegir nuestro futuro.

-pues yo me equivoque al nacer – dijo llorando aun con más intensidad - Mira…-le dijo mostrándole la marca en el antebrazo-no lo quiero, jamás quise formar parte de esto, pero así tiene que ser. Así lo ordena mi madre. Así me criaron, y me obligaron a hacer cosas que jamás se me cruzaron por la cabeza realizar. No tuve escapatoria y me odio por ello, odio a mis padres por obligarme…. Me tengo que casar con alguien quien no me ama. Todos me conocen como una puta. ¿Sabes? Es horrible eso. ¿Por qué lo hago? Es de la única forma que me siento "mujer" ¿Por qué? Porque así me enseño mi madre… "todo por la familia" me repetía una y otra vez, debes hacer esto, no debes comportarte así, deja que tu padre arregle tu futuro, no te entrometas donde no debes…solo acatar ordenes. Eso fue lo que me enseño, de eso estuve rodeada toda mi vida, y aunque sabia que no era lo correcto, ¿que más podía hacer yo?- dejo de hablar por un instante en el cual Harry se sintió la peor basura del mundo, pues no sabia nada de todo esto, aunque bien sabia que no tenia derecho a saberlo pero lo peor de todo se sentía culpable por odiarla.

Sin darse cuenta se había acercado tanto que no pudo evitar la tentación de acercarse y posar su dedo para secar sus lagrimas y esta vez Pansy no lo rechazo, sentía tanta angustia que ese pequeño afecto era lo que mas necesitaba.

-Gracias –dijo Pansy ante el gesto de harry.  
-¿alguna vez habías dado las gracias?-pregunto harry sorprendido y le dedico una sonrisa.

-no-dijo secamente.-pero cambie. No se porque, pero he cambiado.- dijo mirándolo para que encontrara en sus ojos la verdad en sus respuestas

-me he dado cuenta.-contesto él sin poder de dejarla de mirar. – creo que puedes cambiar todo cuanto tu quieras si así es lo que deseas. – dijo el moreno posando su otra mano para secar su mejilla izquierda. – y no deberías llorar, aunque la verdad me has sorprendido, creo que ahora si puedo comprenderte un poco mas.

-solo debías preguntar – dijo la muchacha sonriendo y sin apartar la vista.

Solo fueron unos segundos donde las miradas se encontraron, el silencio se hizo profundo y los corazones latieron rápidamente.

El tiempo se detuvo solo unos instantes para no dejarlos pensar, los encerró en una burbuja donde la comprensión uno hacia el otro se hizo mas profundo… la distancias se acortaron y sus labios se rozaron con desesperación…sin explicación alguna…sin un porque o que los llevo a hacerlo…solo se dejaron llevar por lo que acontecía ese momento y los sentimientos encontrados en ambos.

Fueron solo unos segundos que resultaron interminables para ambos, lentamente se fueron separando sin despegarse en ningún momento la mirada. Sus corazones latían velozmente, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus mentes simplemente corrían a mil por hora tratando de entender lo que pasaba. No supieron cómo, ni porque, pero por un pequeñísimo momento, por lo que un suspiro tarda en extinguirse todo pareció tener sentido, las cosas encajaron en su lugar, no existía la cueva, no estaba la fosa, no exístia la orden ni los mortífagos, no había bien ni mal, no existía lo correcto ni lo incorrecto, lo único que importaba, lo único que existía eran dos corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, dos corazones que habían estado en ondas diferentes por mucho tiempo ahora hacían una hermosa melodía.

No podían dejar de mirarse, no se necesitaban palabras, no importaba nada, ni el pasado, ni el futuro, sólo el ahora.

-Ha-harry – el chico selló sus labios con un dedo

-Shhh, no… no digamos nada porfavor

-Pe-pero

-Shhh – la expresión de Harry por un segundo se lleno de dolor, giró la cara pero sin alejarse ni un centímetro de la chica.

Pansy sólo bajó la mirada, el mismo dolor que abatía a Harry pudo sentirlo ella también.

-Esto no está bien – sentenció la chica sin poder reprimir el llanto una vez más.

Ahora Harry no trató de consolarla, sabía que la chica tenía razón, eso no estaba bien, no lo estaba, como podría estarlo siendo ella una mortífaga, siendo la asesina de una de sus mejores amigas… y entonces el corazón le dio un vuelco, ¿la juzgaba por haber matado a una de sus mejores amigas?, qué hipócrita y retorcido le sonaba en ese momento eso, ¿qué no él también había matado a uno de los mejores amigos de ella?, además, había escuchado de los labios de la chica que ella no deseaba ser lo que era, por supuesto que no, ella no era málvada, como podría serlo, fueron las decisiones de sus padres, sus órdenes, sus prejuicios, todo eso lo que lo llevo a ser lo que era, no podía juzgarla por eso, si sus padres vivieran y le hubieran pedido que fuera un mortífago, ¿se hubiera negado? Sabiendo que haciendo eso los decepcionaría… no, no se negaría. La chica era lo que era por decisiones equivocadas, pero nadie es perfecto, él mismo no lo era, y no le importaba lo que ella era, lo único que le importaba ahora era lo que sentía, lo que su corazón le indicaba, lo que la cercanía de la chica le hacía sentir, la necesidad que tenía por sacarla de ahí con vida y verla sonreír…

-No, no esta bien – le dijo Harry mirándola mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos – pero es lo que siento, es lo que quiero…

Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron como platos, ¿qué era todo eso?

-Pe-pero ¿de qué hablas?

-De esto Pansy – y nuevamente juntó sus labios con los de ella, Pansy se quedó sorprendida, su corazón se aceleraba y pensaba cosas que en su vida habría imaginado, de repente la visión de una vida junto a Harry le cruzó la mente… ¡no no podía ser!, el no podía quererla, debía odiarla, ella se odiaba a sí misma y él debía hacer lo mismo.

-Detente – giró su rostro bruscamente rompiendo el beso con Harry – no hagas esto… por favor

-Lo siento, pero jamás me había sentido así… y en tiempos de desesperanza y odio como los que estamos viviendo, necesito de una pequeña luz, algo que me haga sentir que habrá un mañana, un futuro, inconscientemente siempre la había buscado, y no la encontré hasta este momento, en esta cueva, contigo… y no lo pienso dejar ir, no me importa lo que eres, no me importa lo que soy, no me importan terceras personas, no me importa nada más que esto… pero, ¿qué sientes tú?

Ahora sí Pansy sintió que todo el mundo se movía bajo sus pies, sí, se sentía igual, algo en Harry le indicaba que todo estaba bien, algo le decía que lo necesitaba más de lo que jamás hubiera pensado, pero sabía que no era suficiente para él, él se merecía algo mejor.

-Harry… esto… esto que siento… esto que he vivido en el poco tiempo que hemos estado encerrados aquí… ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, jamás me había sentido así pero… pero no me lo merezco Harry, no te merezco… no después de las atrocidades que he hecho… - el llanto volvió a romper con la serenidad de la chica.

Harry tomo la barbilla de Pansy con un dedo obligándola a mirarlo, sintió un retortijón en el estómago al verla llorar y volvió a acariciarle el rostro con ternura – Pansy… todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad… siempre se puede volver a empezar, y si tú me permites, yo te ayudaré en esto, no tienes por que ser lo que eres, ¿acaso hamás has soñado con renunciar al lado oscuro y tomar las riendas de tu vida?

Pansy asintió con la cabeza débilmente – Entonces, hazlo

-No soy tan fuerte – nuevas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la chica.

-Lo eres, sólo que aún no te das cuenta – dibujó una tenue sonrisa que la chica no pudo evitar responder.

-Tengo muchas contradicciones a esa afirmación – admitió Pansy avergonzada y Harry rió levemente.

-Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo de discutirlas, te prometo que lo tendremos – le sonrió y la chica asintió sonriendo también.

-Estoy de acuerdo

Harry soltó una carcajada – Vaya, llegamos a un acuerdo, ¿lo ves?, las cosas van mejorando – ahora fue Pansy la que se echó a reír.

-Bueno, primero lo primero, te sacaré de aquí – nuevamente con un movimiento ágil subió a Pansy a su espalda - ¡Ascendio! – en esta ocasión la varita si funcionó, en menos de tres segundos se encontraban fuera de la fosa.  
Harry no lograba explicarse porque en esta ocasión si había funcionado su varita, no entendía que era lo que había pasado, que era lo que había hecho que su varita no funcionara antes, aunque no negó que agradecía que no haya funcionado antes.

Bajo suavemente a Pansy al suelo para poder ver la forma de salir de ese lugar… pero tan pronto como se percato de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor… se dio cuenta que una música sonaba… la cual le era completamente familiar.

-Es el canto del Fénix! – Dijo eufórico Harry…- viene por allá – dijo mientras notaba como el camino se extendía hacia la profundidad de la cueva. – vamos.

Y tomo en sus manos a Pansy alzándola, ella rodeo sus manos en el cuello de Harry mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro… no entendía porque Harry estaba seguro del camino que estaba tomando pero ahora lo que menos quería era dudar de él. No ahora que había una mínima esperanza en su corazón.

Harry camino presurosamente no quería que el canto que estaba escuchando se esfumara, mientras Pansy iluminaba con su varita el lugar, cosa que Harry agradeció mucho y le beso.

Pansy sonrió y pronto se dieron cuenta que el lugar se ampliaba mucho y comenzó a entrar luz de algún lado y la esperanza en ambos aumento.

Siguieron caminando sin dejar de escuchar el canto del fénix que pronto se convirtió en palabras que le llegaron al corazón.

La más bella historia que se pueda contar lleva escrito el dolor que produce un amor que nadie entenderá."

"no quiero más clases de falsa moral que nadie es culpable por amar.  
En mi pecho no late la razón, sólo el más sincero y puro amor."

"Es tan duro tener que buscar los porqués a esta situación... Nuestro amor es la isla, el tesoro eres tú..."

"quizás ahora entiendan los porqués, las cosas suceden una vez… y aprovechando las oportunidades has de aprender… sigue mi canto…y te he de regalar… un lugar donde jamás se deberán esconder…tan solo mira el corazón… y descubre la razón de tu corazón."

"déjate llevar… por la vida…y ve mas allá…"  
cambia tus cartas…y comienza a jugar…" "el juego de la vida plena esta por empezar"  
Harry miro a Pansy y pronto comprendieron todo…esto había sido hecho para ellos… esto era un regalo para ambos, aprendieron a aceptar las diferencias a luchar contra la negación de lo que por un momento pensaron que debían hacer… pero ahora… ahora tenían la posibilidad de cambiar su futuro…

Se sonrieron…se besaron y traspasaron la puerta que los llevaría a la eterna felicidad.  
A un lugar sin prejuicios… donde volverían a ser ellos mismos…sin tener a nadie que les tuviera que decir que debían hacer o decir… solo podrían amarse… comenzar una nueva vida y cuando estuvieran listos para enfrentar lo que dejaron atrás…volverían para luchar.

**FIN**


End file.
